Technical Field
The invention relates to multilayer printed wiring boards and connection structures of the multilayer printed wiring boards and connectors.
Background Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-244633 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-59873 disclose conventional multilayer printed wiring boards. Each multilayer printed wiring board includes a plurality of layers and a through via hole (through hole) passing therethrough. The layers include a plurality of ground layers, a wiring layer, and a plurality of insulating layers. The ground layers and the wiring layer are provided on the respective insulating layers. The wiring layer has a conductive line connected to the through via hole. The ground layers each have a solid conductor located around the through via hole. The solid conductors are grounded.